


you're doing really well

by exquisitedoren



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Weekly Idol - Freeform, did i say canon compliant, dreamies have like one line each, renhyuck, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitedoren/pseuds/exquisitedoren
Summary: the weekly idol hug me questions made renjun and donghyuck think about each other; one wants more afffection from the other, and the other wants to tell him something sweet that he has never directly told him.(when it aired, it caused a small misunderstanding between the two but it was something that can be solved by talking)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	you're doing really well

**Author's Note:**

> finished this at 4am, my first short fic and it's renhyuck. haven't proofread so i'm sorry if there are some mistakes :D

**_may 11, 2020_ **

“we have our first segment, hug me!” the mc, kwanghee said.

“our nct dream members will pick a question and without revealing it, they will hug the member that is the answer to the question” eunhyuk, the other mc explained.

“let’s have renjun to draw the first question” kwanghee said.

renjun took note of the colors of the questions and pointed it out but got no reactions from the members. he took the yellow paper that matched the color of his shirt.

**_“will you love me more?”_ **

renjun internally sighed as he saw the question because one member immediately came into his mind and it was his boyfriend. it shouldn’t be his boyfriend, he thought to himself. 

even though they were promoting together and has been close to each other the past month, it was somehow still enough but renjun understands that donghyuck needs the rest he gets as he was going back and forth with the two units. dream has just finished their beyond live concert but hyuck still has another with 127.

back to the situation at hand, renjun said that there wasn’t anyone in mind.

“because we usually do this to each other very much” he said while looking over donghyuck who met his stare then back to the mcs.

“how many can I pick?” he asks to cover up the fact that he wants to say something to his boyfriend at the same time being vague about it. “I have two people”

“hug the second one first” renjun hugged haechan who then reacted dramatically then immediately moved on to the youngest seating beside his boyfriend.

“what? what?!” jisung reacted much more than haechan. it was a perfect cover up, sure they were close but jisung was much closer to jaemin and renjun is closer to chenle.

the members started guessing none of it were close.

“the member who makes him laugh the most” donghyuck guessed.

“what kind of delusion is that?” he answered.

truth to be told, what he wrote on his current impression on hyuck was ‘friend that’s funny even when he just breathes’, yes he’s that whipped over his boyfriend. meanwhile hyuck wrote ‘gag-mate’ or someone he shares humor with; he also wrote renjun on one of his interests.

renjun saw it and just teased the younger and that lead them to play fighting again.

\---

then it was haechan’s turn to pick a question.

**_“when i think about it, i think you’re doing really well”_ **

because he was with nct dream more the past month, it meant more time with boyfriend. most of the time, renjun and donghyuck are the ones leaving the practice room the last because renjun’s out for couple of hours for his radio and donghyuck is sometimes with nct 127.

even though the other members say it’s okay to rest early, the two are stubborn in staying and practicing more and honestly, it was a way for them to be with each other more.

one night they talked about their individual life;

_“it’s really great being in two units and I wouldn’t trade it for the world but sometimes it just really tiring” hyuck said as he laid his head on renjun’s lap and the latter had his back on the mirror._

_“the company really just sucks on scheduling” renjun said to the boy on his lap. “you should rest though, take all the rest that you can get”_

_“you do know that lee haechan is not like that right?”_

_“i know, the lee haechan that i know would rather practice than rest but he should know his limits” renjun answered and intertwined their hands together._

_donghyuck hummed and closed his eyes. “the huang renjun that i know would rather be at the dorm right now though”_

_“not really” renjun patted the boy’s head. “i keep missing three to four hours of practice because of the radio”_

_“well ren-d, it’s fine missing some hours of practice. you’re also using some mental strength with the radio”_

_“i just feel like I’m not doing well enough you know; it feels like the comeback is not my top priority yet”_

_“i know the feeling” donghyuck answered looking up the boy. “but it’s not about that, as long as you are able to keep up with the others then that’s really great. no need to beat up yourself it”_

_“you always know what to say huh lee haechan”_

_“of course, that’s because i’m lee haechan” he closed his eyes again. “one last practice then let’s go home”_

_“stay the night with me?” renjun asked and he kissed hyuck’s nose._

_the younger boy said yes before standing up immediately to finally finish their last practice for the night._

\---

“i think that it would be either renjun or jaemin” chenle said pointing at the two.

“this applies to everyone but especially” haechan went near renjun and touched his ears before being told to hug him warmly.

“usually he has the wrong idea, but i want to tell him he’s wrong”

“i hope he’s not saying i’m not funny when i think so” renjun joked.

“it’s not something like that, it’s something special” haechan replied.

“our dynamic is we love each other as much as we don’t like another” renjun explained why he think haechan chose him.

“when you see the question, you’ll learn how sweet haechan is” the mc said. the members are well aware how sweet the two to each other are and they’d rather have it removed from their minds.

\---

when the shooting ended, renjun immediately went to haechan.

“what’s your question lee haechan?”

“why would i tell you? wait until the episode airs” haechan pouted at his boyfriend. “i’m the one suffering here with four questions”

\---

**_may 20, 2020_ **

nct dream’s weekly idol has just aired and hyuck was only able to watch the hug me segment, all over feeling insulted in a joking manner and genuinely concerned.

“dude, just call your boyfriend” mark said to the boy who was staring at his phone. they just finished shooting their reaction for their music video and were now taking a break before practicing again.

“should i?” hyuck looked up.

“we have fifteen minutes left,” mark said before scrolling on his phone again.

“what do you think about it though? do you think he’s serious?” donghyuck looked at his lockscreen, it was a picture of him and renjun. “am i not really showing my love for him?”

“hey, first, don’t overthink, you were shooting a variety show. second, talk to your boyfriend about it” mark answered.

“i can’t, he might be busy preparing for his radio show”

mark sighed then went closer to comfort his best friend who has a heavy heart.

to say the least, he was distracted the whole time they were practicing and kept making mistakes to which he apologizes over and over.

“hey, renjun wouldn’t want you thinking and acting like this.” mark said talking to the younger again.

“i know, i just-“donghyuck sighed and just put his face on his hands hiding it.

the group went home earlier than expected and hyuck went straight to shower to cool down and distract himself.

\---

meanwhile, renjun finished his radio and is already doing his vlive.

“renjun, what do you think of the members’ questions in weekly idol?” he read one of the comments

“oh i haven’t watched the show yet” he answered.

“haechan’s question for you was really touching.” he read another comment. “oh, what was haechan’s question? i’m curious”

“please tell me what was haechan’s question”

“which member is doing really well, oohhh” he covered his mouth. “lee haechan, lee haechan”

“i wonder what he’s doing right now, let me call him” he got his phone out to call his boyfriend. if donghyuck was able to watch the show then he’s fucked; hyuck might misunderstand it. “i think he’s either sleeping or having a photoshoot”

haechan did not answer. “i’m not going to wake him up after all his hardwork. anyway, that was really touching”

he ended the live after a while; and bought grapes before going home.

after washing up and changing clothes he went to his bed with the grapes in a bowl. after sending a message in bubble, his boyfriend’s name came up on the screen.

“why are you calling now?”

“well hello to you too”

renjun hummed as a reply. “how was your day?”

“kinda sucked” renjun sat up straight.

“oh why?” he asked.

“are you already at the dorm?” hyuck asked avoiding the older’s question.

“great, open the door”

“you’re here??” renjun said standing up.

“of course, oh wait jaemin’s already here” he heard them greeting each other, he opened the door to his room and there he was greeted by the younger’s face.

hyuck hugged him and walked them until they got on the edge of renjun’s bed. “i love you”

“i love you too lee donghyuck” renjun said putting his hand on donghyuck’s back.

“do i not show it enough?” hyuck asked.

“hey is this what today’s about?” and hyuck just nodded. the two moved into a different position; they were seating with their back against the headboard of renjun’s bed but hyuck has his head on renjun’s shoulder.

“okay, you got me wrong but i’m sorry for causing you stress on top of everything” renjun said while massaging hyuck’s hand.

“then what is it?” hyuck asked and renjun sighed. “what is it baby?”

“i’m sorry this will sound selfish and stupid” renjun started. “really fucking stupid”

“hey we talked about this, talking is important, saying things that bother you is important”

“but it’s really fucking stupid and i’d just make you feel guilty”

“lee haechan will feel guilty?” they’re in a different position again, now facing each other. renjun laughed a bit at that but sighed again to which hyuck held his hand.

“i know you’re in two units and you’re really busy but sometimes i just wish we had more time with each other,” renjun said looking down at their hands. “you’re tired most of the time and i really shouldn’t bother you because you need to rest”

“hey look at me” hyuck said to renjun and held renjun’s chin to lift his face up. “i’m sorry for not having too much time for us-”

“it’s not your fault, please don’t say sorry for not having enough time” renjun interrupted donghyuck. “i’m just way too clingy”

“okay don’t say that, you’re not way too clingy, you’re just the right amount of clingy” donhyuck teased him and renjun smiled. “okay no bringing ourselves down and no more apologizing for tonight”

it was silent for a moment before hyuck spoke up again. “tell me when something bothers you immediately, no matter what time or where, well maybe except when we’re filming”

“i promise i will tell you” they shifted positions again but this time renjun has his head on haechan’s chest and they were laying on the bed.

“i love you sunshine” renjun said looking up.

“i love you too baby” hyuck replied.

their heads leaned in and their lips touched; it felt like a long time but it was only for a moment before they pulled away to smile at each other just to kiss each other again.

the second kiss was just a short peck and renjun returned his head on the younger’s chest.

“how was your day though?”

“it went fine, although i stumbled over some words on air” hyuck was the one petting renjun’s hair this time with one of his hand and the other was locked with the blonde’s hand. “oh and someone, our teacher probably, released my song with chenle, it doesn’t feel enough to be released for the fans though”

“hey the song was great! and i’m pretty sure the fans love it” hyuck reassured the older. “you’re doing really well on everything”

renjun chuckled.

“what’s funny?” the younger asked.

“i just realized something about our weekly idol questions” renjun looked at donghyuck again. “it somehow parallels each other; i want more of your affection and you want me to know that i’m doing well”

“oh my god, that’s true” donghyuck’s eye widened at that. “well then, we actually got to say what we to tonight”

renjun hummed and silence finally took over them. the two soon fell asleep cuddling each other.

\---

the morning after was not fun.

“hey lovebirds, wake up!” there was some banging on renjun’s door and it sounded like jeno. “lee donghyuck, mark hyung is here, he says you need to go in 15 minutes”

the couple groaned at that but they had no choice; the two got up and donghyuck fixed his appearance before they went out and saw mark munching on some bread and jeno eating cereal across the table.

“finally!”

“yah mark lee, why are you here so early”

“yah?” mark reacted at hyuck calling him. “be thankful, i saved your ass from being scolded, we’ll be leaving in thirty in case you forgot that we’re shooting for something”

mark finished his bread, hyuck also got some bread and is drinking a chocolate drink that renjun made. after several minutes, the two left dream’s dorm but not before donghyuck giving his boyfriend a kiss (to which jeno said “get a room”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exquisitedoren)  
>  [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/exquisitehyuck)


End file.
